Jonathan's Apology
by AliaraGen
Summary: Jonathan apologizes to Alanna after she returns, but then gets interrupted before she answers. Then, Jon realizes he's jealous of George, so he turns him in but then feels guilty. What'll he do? First few chapters are short and sucks but it gets better!
1. Alanna, I'm Sorry

Alanna of Trebond, known as Alan of Trebond for half her life, stared at her reflection. She was knighted and had earned her shield. Everyone knew her secret that she was a girl. But it had been a well kept secret between her twin brother, Thom of Trebond, Prince Jonathan of Conte, and the dishonorable King of Thieves, George Cooper.

Alanna had just returned from the Bazhir desert and now she was at the palace, where she had spent her years as a page.

Her copper hair reached her shoulders and violet eyes stared back at her. She wore a golden chain mail and a red tunic.

She turned when Prince Jonathan knocked on her door.

"Alanna, can I talk to you?" the prince asked.

"Yeah, sure-"Alanna began.

"I'm sorry, about what happened at the desert." He blurted. "I know I was an idiot. I should've known that you would've gotten angry, and you're RIGHT. I am spoiled, but I'd give ANYTHING to get you back. I'm sorry Alanna, I really am. Forgive me? Please?" there was pleading in his eyes. Alanna was shocked to hear this from Jonathan, her one time lover, who had done something so _stupid_ back in the desert. And she had just gotten back; she still had the smell of the desert. She hadn't even bathed in three days. And here the prince was, filled with sorrowful eyes.

"Jonathan….I don't know I-"Alanna began, not sure of what to do. She needed time to think!

What will Alanna say? What will Jonathan do? next chapter coming soon!


	2. At the Dancing Dove

All of the sudden, Alanna heard a knock on the door. In came a young man with muddy brown hair and muddy brown eyes, and a large grin came in.

"Gary!" Alanna exclaimed and hugged her large friend.

"Alan-na!" He replied the same way.

"It's been ages!" Alanna hadn't seen her friend Gareth-or Gary- of Naxen for about a year.

"Listen, Roul and I are going to see George, you two wanna come?" Gary asked.

"Of course." Alanna answered. "How 'bout you, Jon?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I saw the King of Thieves." Was the prince's reply, although his voice seemed disappointed about something.

So the young knights saddled up their horses and left for the city.

There, they went to the Dancing Dove, where the King of Thieves, George Cooper, sat upon his "throne"

"Alanna! Gary! Roul! 'Jonny'!" George made way for them to sit near him, there, they talked about Alanna and Jon's experience in the Bazhir desert and how Alanna had gotten the Dominion Jewel from the Roof of the World.

"And she also had some fun with a "Dragon"" Roul teased, causing Alanna to blush a deep red with embarrassment. He was obviously talking about the Shang Dragon, Liam Ironam.

"ROUL!" Alanna protested, turning even redder when everyone laughed.

The whole time, nobody realized that Jonathan was sitting there, barely listening to a word anyone said. The only thing on his mind was Alanna. The girl he had fallen in love with and he just had to be a huge IDIOT when he asked her the big question. He just wouldn't- _couldn't_- forget her. She was better then all the court ladies combined. She was perfect for him. And when he asked if she would take him back, Gary just had to interrupt. '_Thanks a lot, Gary"_ Jonathan thought. If only he had had another minute, then maybe, just maybe…

"Jon?" Gary asked.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"How were the Bazhir to you?" Gary asked.

"Oh, yeah, just great. Yeah. Great" Jonathan replies flatly.

They talked for a while. After about an hour or two, the four knights left the Dancing Dove. Jonathan would try again, tonight.


	3. Jonathan's Thoughts

**(Sorry my chapters are so short. This chapter gets interesting. Mainly Jon's thoughts, even if they're not right. Hope you like it!!! And I know I misspelled Raouls name in the last chapter. Enjoy.)**

Jonathan of Contè sat in his chambers. It was sundown and all he wanted to do was think. Think about Alanna of Trebond. Jonathan saw George look at Alanna in a more then friendly way, once again. Jon was starting to dislike-if not hate- the King of Thieves. And now that he thought of it, Alanna kind of loved him too. Alanna had also loved the Shang Dragon before, but he was dead and gone for good.

_'What am I saying?' _Jonathan thought to himself. _'Being happy that he's dead? Am I really that __**jealous**__? If only George was in Liam's place because Alanna and the Dragon broke up. If only I could get rid of George.'_

Knowing his thoughts were wrong, Jonathan got a crazy idea to get rid of the King of Thieves.

_'Maybe, just maybe, I can get rid of him, with __**actually**__ getting rid of him…Stop it Jonathan!'_ He yelled at himself mentally. He couldn't hurt his long-time friend. He couldn't live with himself. But he also couldn't live without the Lioness!

_'Maybe not get rid, but instead, maybe…just maybe…__**turn him in!'**_

_'NO! NO! NO! And NO!' _Butit wasn't such a bad idea to him.

Turn him into Lord Provost, tell him to keep it a secret of who ratted George out, and have Alanna all to himself….

He couldn't. It wasn't right. George was his friend. Ever since he was a page, George had been there for him.

But George was stealing his girl. Alanna was Jonathans'!

_'George had stolen a lot of things, but he can't steal Alanna, NOT FROM ME!'_ Jonathan had made up his mind_. 'Say goodbye to being a thief, George Cooper, and say hello to prison!'_

•♦•

Alanna was alone. She had a great time as usual, with George, Gary, Raoul and Jon.

_'Jon!'_ Alanna remembered what he had asked just this morning. Gary had come just in time. It was awkward for her. She didn't know what to say! Sure, Jon was her friend, but she might say no. What had happened at the desert, Jon calling Alanna unfeminine! That if she was a woman, she should act like it.

_'I have to say __**no**__. I don't want history repeating itself, because if it did, then things may __**never**__ return to normal!'_

But Alanna remembered Jonathan's eyes. The pleading. How lost he looked. It was sad for her to think about him. Did he really love her that much?

Alanna didn't want to think about this any longer. She changed into her nightclothes and went to bed.

'_Jonathan, I love you, but I don't want to risk anything. I still want you to be my friend.'_ Alanna thought this as she fell asleep.

**(So, what do you think? Tsk, Tsk, Jon. You really are desperate. Oh well! Next chapter will be posted when I finish writing it.)**


	4. Arrest

Jonathan got up. He couldn't sleep. His mind was trying to decipher right from wrong. He wants to turn George in, but he's afraid to.

_'C'mon, Jonathan! Be a man! I can't be scared, can I?'_ Jonathan thought this again and again as he got ready.

After he got himself looking decent, he walked out and saw Alanna fencing with Gary. They were laughing as they practiced, obviously, since they talked about completely off topic subjects.

Alanna's copper red was shoulder length and it flew in the wind. He violet eyes lit with happiness. Jon was glad she was back.

"So then George told me that….."Alanna was saying as Jon walked by. "…Oh, hi Jon!" Alanna noticed him.

"Hi Alanna, Gary." He greeted wearily.

"What's wrong, Jon? You don't look so good." Gary asked with concern.

"It's nothing. I gotta go now." Jonathan ran off.

"It's probably just some royal business or something. Don't worry about it, kay Alanna." Gary tried to remove the frown on the Lionesses face.

"Yeah, maybe…"Alanna said, _'maybe not'_ she added mentally.

Jonathan ran into the Lord Provost's office.

"Prince Jonathan?" He was surprised to see the young heir.

"Hello. I'm here to talk about someone. Someone called _'the King of Thieves'_."

"George Cooper? We've been trying to find him for years! Quick, what do you know about him?" The Lord Provost seemed eager.

"I know where to find him. In an inn called the Dancing Dove. He's usually there, sitting in front of the fireplace." Jonathan had trouble saying this. "And, one more thing, do **NOT** tell anyone that I told you."

"Yes, Your Highness. I'll get some men down there immediately!" The man rushed out of the office, stopping only to bow to the prince.

_'If he finds out, he'll never forgive me!'_ Jonathan thought.

•♦•

George laughed. 'Fingers had just told a ridiculous story of he had 'fended off thousands of men sent from the gods'.

"Really, it happened!" Everyone laughed once again.

Just then, George heard a loud _boom_.

"What in Mithros's name is going on?" George yelled.

About thirty men-at-arms came in, each wearing the symbol which meant they were sent from the king.

"We are here for George Cooper." One of the men-at-arms explained.

George didn't think twice. He ran out of the area and into one of his many rooms.

They were here for him! How did they find out? George couldn't think about this, he opened up the window and gently jumped off and got on his horse, headed for his mothers.

He was off at full speed. He didn't want to get caught.

For once in his life, he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. A man on a black and white stallion got in from of him, along with seven others.

"Prepare to die, Thief!" the man yelled.

George didn't take a second longer, He threw a knife through the mans chest, killing him.

George did the same thing several times.

George was able to kill the men and escape to his mothers.

When he got there, he had a split lip, a broken nose, and a large gash in his left arm.

"You also broke one of your ribs." Eleni was telling his son. "What had happened? What did you try to steal?"

"It wasn't my fault, Mother. There were men sent to get me, th' Kings men! They said so themselves, 'We come for George Copper, yes we do'. I woulda loved to get all their ears but- OW"

"Hold still George" Mistress Cooper said as she cleaned George's wounds.

**A/N: Jon was eviler-er! (then the last chapter)**


	5. Betrayal of a good friend

**A/N: YAY chapter 5 is finally here! dances. I'm proud of where this is going. Jon is now evil-er-er in this chapter. Ooooooo! Thankies to all the people have reviewed and my friend, Crazy-Marimo for posting the chapters 2, 3, and 4 because my computer was being stupid. Also, remember, more reviews means more chapters more often! Wow, 3 'more's in one sentence! W00t!** **Now on with the story!!**

A week had passed. George was staying at his mother's to keep low, just in case there were still men around looking for him.

He thought he was safe until there was a loud knock on the door.

Eleni went to get it.

In came a man wearing a sapphire tunic and chain mail. He wore black breechers and his sapphire eyes were all too familiar to George.

Prince Jonathan of Contè, followed by several men-at-arms came in.

"What's the meanin' of this?" George yelled at his long time friend.

"Sorry George, but I have to do this." Jonathan whispered. He didn't look like the boy George had known all these years. The one who went by "Jonny". This Jonathan was not his friend.

"George Cooper you are under arrest for stealing, murder, and for whatever crime you also committed. If you try to attack, call for help, resist, or any other type of struggle, your punishment can and will be worse." Jon stated.

"Jon, this cannot be you!" George told the prince.

"Speak to me with respect. You know very well who I am. I am Prince Jonathan of Contè and you are no more then a filthy thief.

"And I take pride in that!" George spat, unable to believe how Jon was acting.

Jonathan gave a nasty scowl.

'_I hope he never tells anyone, especially Alanna, of whose the one arresting him.'_ Jon thought.

The men-at-arms went for George, who had no chance of escaping.

"I thought you were my friend!" George yelled as the men arrested him.

"I don't befriend low lives, Cooper." Jonathan's voice was deadly. His eyes were cold.

The men dragged George out and took him to the palace foe whatever punishment he will receive.

•♦•

"Alanna! Alanna! Alannaaaaa!" Raoul and Gary rushing into Alannas room and found her cleaning Lightning.

"What's wrong?"

"It's George!" Gary said.

"What about him?"

"He's been caught!" Raoul finished.

"WHAT??" Alanna stood. "When?"

"This morning, he was at his mother's house." Gary answered.

"Where is he now?" Alanna asked quickly.

"Jail. They haven't given his sentence yet!" Raoul replied.

Alanna sat back down. Tears streamed down her eyes.

"Alanna, Gary, Raoul. I just heard that Geor-"Jon was saying as he entered the room.

"We know." Gary told him.

Jonathan looked disappointed, but no one could tell that he was secretly proud and ashamed at himself at the same time.

He came down and sat next to Alanna. Gary and Raoul quietly left the prince and Lioness alone.

"It's ok, Alanna. I'm sure he can get through this." Jon tried to comfort the copper haired girl.

"But I _can't_! What if they decide to _kill him_?" Alanna cried into the prince's tunic.

"They won't." Jon lied. He knew they would kill the King of Thieves. His record was too long. Jon knew for a fact that they were planning to kill him, but he wouldn't tell Alanna that, not when she was crying into his shoulder.

**How was that? Now go and post a review! Next chapter coming soon! I've already started!**


	6. Guilt and jail

**A/N: This is gonna be a short chapter. Next chapter is the actual trial. YAY I'm updating twice in one day! Dances. Enjoy!**

Alanna cried into Jons shirt some more. The prince just tried to stop the tears. He didn't expect Alanna would cry this much. Maybe he had made a mistake.

"Hmmn?" Jon realized Alanna had been speaking to him.

"Are you going to his trial?"

"Oh!" Jonathan had been caught off guard. "Um…I can't…There's somewhere I have to be-"

"Jon you've gotta come! George is our friend! Gary and Raoul are probably coming too! Please! Don't you wanna see George one last time? We've known him since we were a page!" Alanna's eyes showed pleading and tears.

Jon let out a breath of regret. "I guess so."

"Thanks, Jon." The Lioness hugged him.

_'If she knew, she'd hate me forever!'_ Jonathan yelled at himself.

_•♦•_

The King of Thieves banged his head. He was in prison. There were guards all around him. And worst of all, Jonathan, the Jonathan he had known all these years, had turned his back on him.

'_How could he? I thought I could trust him. I didn't see this commin'! What made him change all the sudden?'_

George remembered the look in his eyes. Cold and icy as ice. Many men had given him that look. _'But Jon never did'_

George thought about Alanna. Did she know? How did she handle this? _'I hate this place! I hate being locked up and I especially hate PRINCE JONATHAN OF CONTE!'_ George punched the stone cold wall. The men who were guarding him all turned.

"LET ME OUT!" George yelled at the men. "I WANNA GET OUTTA HERE! I WANNA GET REVENGE ON THE MAN WHO PUT ME IN HERE!" He lost all control. He banged on the bars. "LEMME OUT!"

No one spoke. A man entered the room. George recognized the man immediately.

"Hello George Cooper." Lord Provost greeted grimly.

Silence.

"Your trail is to begin soon and you're to be brought up."

No response.

"Do **NOT** try anything."

Yet again, not a single word.

"Speak already!" Lord Provost yelled.

"Fine! I'm ain't tryin' to escape 'cause I at least want all of court to know who put me in here!" George responded with fury.

Two men came into George's cell and put metal shackles on his arms and legs. The King of Thieves never took his glare away from the man standing before him.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Trial

**A/N: First of all, I would like to answer Sea-Aggie's question. Jonathan isn't king YET. Thayet…well…I sorta forgot about her, so I'll try to fit her in somewhere later on. I'm sorry I haven't been posting new chapters often, but I'm working on a two fanfics (one which I'm writing with ****Crazy-Marimo) and some other stuff. Hope you like this chapter!**

George entered the courtroom. He took an oath to Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess that he would only say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"George Cooper, you have been charged with thieving and murder for over ten years. Do you have any defense?" the Lord Provost spoke loudly and clearly to George and the rest of court at the trail. Among them, sat Alanna, Gary, Raoul, and a rather nervous prince.

George took a moment to think. "I've done those things just as much as the suns risen and set." He paused. "But I've got my reasons." Lord Provost hadn't expected him to say he had reasons. "Other men plot against me or just try to kill me. What am I supposed to do? Die? I don't think so! I came from a poor family. My mother is a healer and the only skills I got is thievin', spyin', and my knives. Whats a man gotta do t' survive?"

No response.

"There's no excuse for taking a man's life." Was the reply.

"Well, lemme ask you this: If you're alone on a dark alley, and there's a man about to kill you, do you let him, or do you fight back?" George shot back.

The Lord Provost ignored that question.

"Are you guilt-"

"Answer my question." George loosened.

Still dead silence.

"George Cooper, answer this question honestly and without a lie: Are you guilty or innocent?"

George took his time to answer. "Guilty and you know it very well."

_'Please! Don't let them kill him!'_ Alanna begged to Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess.

Lord Provost spoke to the nobles who were going to decide George's punishment. They spoke quietly. Then, Lord Provost turned to George.

"George Copper, you are charged with Thieving, killing, and utter disrespect for the Prince when-"

"O' course I showed him no respect! He's the one who put me here! I wouldn't be surprised if his conscience was eatin' him away!" George yelled losing him temper.

"Jon?" Alanna whispered to the rather pale prince. "_**You**_ turned him in?"

"Alanna...I ca- " The prince began.

"How could you?" Alanna shed small tears.

"Alanna!" Jonathan whispered back.

"No Jonathan, don't talk to me again." Alanna looked away as she silently cried.

"George Cooper," Lord Provost continued. "You are to be executed in exactly one month."

"What?!" George yelled.

"I hope you're happy, Jonathan!" Alanna whispered harshly to Jonathan as she left.

**A/N: Alanna found out! Gasp! I'm dying to write how she's going to confront Jon. Now go post a review! **


	8. Tears and Anger

**A/N: Sea-Aggie, yet again you asked a very good question which I didn't even know the answer to….I sorta forgot! Yes, I know I forget a lot of things, but I have a lot of things on my mind. So let's just overlook that tiny detail……**

Alanna ran into her room as she threw herself on her bed and cried.

"How could he? I thought he cared about George!" Alanna cried into her pillow.

She cried more as Jon walked in.

"Alanna! Please! Let me explain!" The prince said to the Lioness.

"NO! You were the one who turned out friend in! We all thought you could be trusted!" A rather red faced Alanna yelled at a pale prince.

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but Alanna spoke first.

"Don't ever speak to me again!" She yelled.

"Alanna! Please just-"

"Jonathan of Contè, don't ever speak to me again!"

"Alanna! Please. Just let me explain!"

"No excuse will get you out of this!"

"Alanna. I really love you. I-I was just…..jealous. I was jealous of George."

"What?" Alanna asked in utter shock.

"I was jealous of George. I was afraid you'd fall in love with him and not me." Jonathan explained.

"George has been our friend for years! He's going to die! I can't believe that we all trusted you!"

"Alanna I-"

"Jonathan, I'll never love you! I can never love anyone who would deceive a good friend. If I loved George then that's _**my**_ choice, _**not**_ yours!" With this Alanna walked out of her own room in full storm and tears flooding her eyes.

She ran outside and ran to Mistress Coopers.

"Jonathan turned George in!" Alanna screamed with tears at her.

"I know. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything when they came. I didn't expect the prince to be the one who turned George in. What's his excuse to you?" Eleni asked gently.

"He said he didn't want me to fall in love with George."

"Awww…. So he wanted to be the one you loved?" Mistress Cooper sat down next to Alanna trying to stop the tears, but she had tears forming in her own eyes as well. Now, Eleni fully understood that Alanna was in love with her son.

"Don't worry. I know they'll be people trying to get him out." Eleni finally said.

"Even if they did, George would still have to leave. They know where he stays at." At last, Alanna's flood of tears slowed. Alanna put her head on Mistress Coopers shoulder and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Now push that little button that says to submit a review!**


	9. No One Likes Jon Anymore

**I'm sorry it took so long! I apologize as much as Jon apologizes! I've been so busy lately and I had been trying to figure out how to end this. And I'm uber sorry it's so short! **

Jonathan hated himself. He had made a huge mistake. But what could he do now? What's going to happen? George was his best friend, Alanna was the woman he had fallen in love with. What would he do now?

'_Alanna I'm sorry! I really am! Forgive me! George I know I made a mistake! I'll get you out somehow! I promise we'll all get out of this laughing and back to the Dancing Dove. I promise!'_

As much as he apologized and promised himself, neither of them could hear him. For the next several days, Alanna, Gary, and Raoul, didn't even look at him. Whenever Jon approached them, they ignored and walked past him without saying a single word to him.

Every night, Jon tried to imagine what George was going through. So when Jon couldn't handle any more wondering, he decided to visit George in his cell secretly.

"George?" Jon said awkwardly.

George looked up, spat near Jonathan's feet, and looked away.

"I'm sorry!" The prince apologized.

"Go away." George told him.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I made a mistake!"

"And a big one at that!" George stood. "I would forgive ye if it didn't cost me my life!"

"George! I was stupid! I was jealous of you! I was desperate!" Jonathan pleaded.

"And I'm gonna get killed 'cause of you!" George turned away.

"George-"

"Go away! I don't want a two-faced, backstabbing friend like ye!"

"Forgive me! I really am sorry!"

"I'll forgive ye as soon as I get outta here as alive as I came in!"

Jon turned away. He knew he couldn't do anything about this. George would never speak to him again. And neither would his other friends.

•♦•

Alanna sat down with Gary and Raoul. Things weren't the same with George in jail and almost dead.

"We have to do something." Gary said after a long silence.

"What can we do?" Raoul asked. "George is in jail with people guarding him. We can't sneak him out!"

"Well we can't just sit around. We need to do _**something**_!" Alanna said.

"What if…" Gary thought. "We-" Gary explained them a plan. It seemed like it was worth a try. But if it failed and they got caught, then they would have the same fate as George. "Well?"

Alanna and Raoul thought over it. Seemed like it could work.

"I'm in." Alanna finally replied.

"Me too." Raoul made up his mind.

**I'll try to get next chapter up soon!**


	10. Visit from the Gods

**A/N: I sorta didn't know what to write next, so i thought: why not have more of Jonathan feeling guilty? Hope you like it!**

Jon walked into his chambers. He couldn't think about anything else except what he had done. He needed to save George. Jonathan knew what he did was wrong. But he couldn't go back in time. He wished he could. He wished he could've been able to stop himself betray his friend. George was in jail because of him. He couldn't think of anything else. Everything he said, everything he did brought the image of George in jail back to him. Of Alanna crying and yelling at him_. "__You were the one who turned out friend in! We all thought you could be trusted!"_ She had yelled at him. _"Jonathan, I'll never love you! I can never love anyone who would deceive a good friend. If I loved George then that's __**my**__ choice, __**not**__ yours!"_ Jonathan heard the Lionesses voice yell in his head as if she was right next to him.

It took Jonathan a long time to fall asleep. He hadn't slept in days. He knew the rest of the palace could see the dark bags under his eyes. Jon seemed like a fifty year old man and not the young prince he's supposed to be. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He couldn't sleep! If he did, it'd only be a minute or two, with him waking up screaming because of seeing the image of George getting executed, tortured, beaten, stabbed, and whatever else his imagination thought of. He couldn't handle this! 

At last, Jonathan fell asleep, this time; he didn't see horrible images of George. At first he saw a figure which looked all too much like Mithros, God of War and The Black God, God of Death. Jonathan sank to his knees to.

"Jonathan of Contè." Jonathan heard an icy voice say. 

"Y-yes?" Jonathan stuttered.

"George Cooper isn't supposed to die yet." The hooded figure told him.

"I-I know…..I didn't mean to!" Jonathan tried to speak. 

"But you did." Mithros spoke this time. "You knew it was wrong and you did it anyways. When you became a knight you swore you would follow the Chivalry. Betraying friends isn't part of it."

"I-I know! I-I wasn't th-thinking! I'm sorry! I-I'll do anything I can to make up for it! Please let me try to…

"It's too late. No man get's to go back in time. You need to decide if you want to keep your friends, or lose them to just to stay out of trouble with other people." Mithros spoke blandly to the pale prince. 

"I-I want to keep them…..just don't know what to do! I-" Jonathan tried to think. It was a pathetic try.

"Keep thinking." With that, both the Gods had left and Jonathan woke up and lied in bed, miserably and deep in thought.

The morning had come and Jonathan hadn't fallen asleep since he had spoken with the Gods.

Suddenly, he got an idea….It seemed crazy…..seemed, impossible, but it was worth a try. He thought what would happen if Duke Gareth (the older) or his father would say if they heard this thoughts. But it was something that he would try. He got George into this and he would get him out.

**A/N: Please post a reveiw! its my birthday today so make me happy with reveiws!**


	11. Freedom at Last

**At this point, I have to thank everyone who has been reviewing and reading! This was my first fanfic and I'm proud of it. **

Jon sneaked into Alanna's room. Alanna wasn't there which made Jon sigh with relief. He went over to Alanna's bed and placed a small letter on there. On the letter was a small envelope with the single word _Sorry_ on it.

Then, he got out as quickly as he went in. If anyone was to see him, they would surly question him to as why he was dressed in all black. He had a long black tunic with similar breechers. Black riding boots and within his belt was two knives. His coal black hair complimented this look.

He snuk past passing nobles in the halls. It was late, dark, and it had been a long, tiresome day to everyone and they were all going to bed. 

So Jon snuk in corners and behind furniture so no one spotted him. But Jon had once gotten into deep thought and had been caught by someone. 

"Jonathan?" A familiar voice said.

He quickly spun to see Raoul standing there looking like a sleep walker.

"Wat're ya doin' up so late?" Raoul half mumbled, half-asleep.

"Nothing! Go back to bed!" Jonathan whispered quickly.

"Why'er ya dressed in all-" He yawned, "black?" He finished.

"No reason! Go to bed?"

"But Jon-" 

"Raoul go to bed!" 

"Fine. Yeesh!" And with that, Raoul disappeared into his chambers.

Jonathan continued, but he was extra careful. If Raoul hadn't just been half-asleep, he might have been in trouble. He thanked the Gods silently. 

At last Jonathan appeared in the doorway in front of where George was being held. There were advantages to living here for most of his life and having the Gift and now it was going to pay off.

He entered the room quietly. There was two men-at-arms guarding George. One was asleep and the other was close to it.

The one who wasn't asleep was about to speak when Jonathan summoned his Gift. He used a simple sleeping spell at the drowsy man-at-arms to make him fall asleep and another spell to make the other man-at-arms stay asleep. 

Jon walked over to George's cell. It was the only one in the room. The thief was asleep in the small cell. Jonathan woke him up quietly.

"Whaa?" George didn't open his eyes to see what was causing him to wake up.

"George." Jonathan whispered. "It's me. Jon." 

"What're you-" He began.

"I'm helping you escape. Now come on." Jonathan went over to one of the sleeping men-at-arms and took out the keys. 

George stood as if he was unsure of where he was, or what was happening as Jon unlocked the door.

"We're getting' outta here." Jon smiled and to his relief, so did George.

When George went out of the cell, he stretched his muscles and yawned. 

"Here." Jon handed him one of the knives. 

"One of my favorite weapons." George grinned. George continued loosening his muscles.

Jon looked around the room. There had to be another escape route in here. He knew it. They couldn't escape through the door. It was too risky.

George, noticing what Jon was looking for, did the same thing. At this point, George's Sight never let him down, not even now.

"There." George pointed to an out of place stone in the wall. "It's enchanted."

Jon walked over to it and suddenly felt it's magic.

"I say it was used by crooks before us to escape." George explained. "And left it for future crooks to use it too."

Jonathan summoned his Gift once again. He brought out his hand and touched the stone and suddenly, it melted and reveled a tunnel big enough for them to fit through.

So both the men walked into the tunnel. This was created by someone who wanted prisoners to escape because as Jon and George walked through, tiny balls of magic lit the way.

Once they got out and felt a cool, crisp breeze, George grinned like a small child and Jon knew he was thinking _'Freedom! Freedom at last!'_

"Let's go, Old Friend." Jon said as he led the way to the town as George followed.

**Now I'm taking some time to thank everyone who reviewed. **

**(If there's( ) around there names, then it's an anonymous reviewer)**

**Ninaoxox94: You were my first reviewer and I was so happy when I read it!**

**Brona: I agree, George is the awsomest! **

**Coppereyes: Yes, I know, I write short chapters, but I try to make them longer.**

**MythStar Black Dragon: It changed, right?**

**Zropin: Sorry there wasn't much suspense in the trial. I was tired after a long day of stage-managing my school play.**

**Tortall101: glad you like it and that you keeping reviewing!**

**Princesscharmed2008: I know. Jon shouldn't be the bad guy.**

**Sea-Aggie: Your questions are the ones that made me feel embarrassed and hit myself on the head. But I like the fact that you pay attention to things like that. Sorry I forgot about those things.**

**Nal'om: I didn't kill George! I won't make any promises about AJ or AG.**

**Sarkule: I know, I know, chapters are short. Love it that you love it!**

**Danicakate: I know but Jon loves Alanna and got overly jealous. And I'm sorry it's as if it's dragging on. This chapter gets better.**

**(Aleciaa): Jon isn't all that bad. Don't boo him. **

**(Just a Person): glad you like it!**

**(Jessica): Thanks for reviewing! Its people like you who make me happy with reviews!**

**Sorry if I forgot anyone!**

**P.s: I know I didn't thank the anonymous reviewer 'u no who I am' because I see her just about everyday and I was talking to her when I read her review. She didn't have an account then but now her penname is Crazy-Marimo. **


	12. Letter

**Three things: **

**1: My brain is dead at the moment so I can't guarantee the quality of this chapter.**

**2: Some words have been misspelled ON PURPOSE. **

**3. This chapter ain't long so deal with it.**

Gary, Raoul, and Alanna all sat down for lunch. It was quiet. They didn't know what to say, but Raoul remembered something from the other night.

"I know this is gonna sound…unusual…" He began awkwardly.

"What?" Alanna wondered.

"Well…..last night I saw Jon." He began.

"What's so unusual about it?" Gary asked.

"He was dressed in all black…"

"So?" Alanna wondered what his point was.

"And he was sneaking around the place and he looked like he was…well….sneaking around."

"I don't care." Alanna said a little red faced. "He turned his back on us. Why should I care about him?"

Alanna stormed out so that her temper wouldn't get out of control. 

'_Why would I care about him?'_ She asked herself as she threw herself on her bed, not noticing a small envelope under her. _'I don't care if he is the future King, I wouldn't care if he was a God! I still wouldn't care about him! Not after the way he double-crossed us!'_ Alanna stood once again. She quickly wiped away the tears of frustration as she saw the envelope which had once been under her only a minute before. 

"_Sorry_?" she read aloud the word on the envelope.

She opened it up and took out a piece of paper folded neatly in there and recognized Jonathan's handwriting immediately. She read it over several times, not sure of what was going on.

"Alanna-" Gary, followed by Raoul entered. "What's that?" noticing the letter, he pointed to it.

"It's from Jonathan." Alanna answered quietly.

"What's it say?" Raoul asked quickly. 

"_Alanna," _She began. _"I'm sorry, I really am. That's the only thing I can say. So instead, I'm taking aktion. I can't handle George waiting to be exicuted. It's just not right. So by the time you read this, ether I helped George escape and now he's safe and far from the palce or we both have been cought and in big troble…I hope it's the first one. I'll send you a letter once we're safe. I don't want George dead either. With All my Love, Jonathan of Contè."_

"Wow…" Gary breathed after reading it and looking over the letter. "He misspelled ALOT of words" 

"He…rescued George?" Alanna asked, unable to believe anything. 

Raoul thought over this for second. Then, he realized something. "Since he was sneaking around last night, I guess he went to save George then." 

Now Alanna had another thing to worry about. Where are they? What was his plan? Will she ever be able to see any of them again?

Suddenly, everything was quiet. There was no chirping from the birds, no noise from the knights practicing outside, no nothing as if time froze.

So Jonathan really did care.

**Yet again, sorry the chapters are so short. Thankies to everyone who reviewed and who will reveiw!**


	13. Suspicions Rising

**A/N: Heather the Writer and Sea-Aggie, you both had the same thing on mind with Jon's spelling. I guess he wasn't really focusing or he's just a bad speller, he refuses to answer me when I ask him (grumbles). At least he's not drunk...as far as _we_ know. Although it might've been cause I was like….bored……Oh well. Deal with it. **

Jonathan and George ran though the streets of the town. They ran like mice, not making a single sound. It was dark, and the ground was still wet from the morning springtime showers. They had no horses. In the morning, they quickly visited George's mother, who gave them some extra food. Now, George and Jon were running. Running so no one would be able to find George again. Jon would of course have to return soon, because they'll probably send a search party out for him later. The Prince couldn't care less.

They ran and they ran until they were out of breath, and even then they didn't stop moving or even dare to breathe heavily. They were being cautious. They had to be. Everything was at risk.

At last they had to come to a complete stop. They both had lungs on fire.

"George…" The prince began.

"Hmn?" He breathed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." There was a pause. "How's Alanna doin'? Is she ok?"

"She's worried about you." Jon had regained his ability to breath. Another pause. "I'm sorry, for the way I acted. I really am. I just didn't know what I was thinking. I couldn't sleep for days or if I did, then I would wake up restless. Alanna had also been real upset. I hated seeing her like that. She wouldn't even look at me. It hurt me to see her like that."

George digested this for a moment. Then he finally said, "Well, I forgive ye. I said if ye got me outta there as alive as I came in, I'll forgive ye, and I stick to my word." The too friends grinned, both thinking about Alanna. They were worried for the Lioness. They both wanted to see her and tell her everything was alright. They wanted to hug her. But they couldn't. She was in the palace and they were running.

They started running once again, and this time they didn't stop until they got out of town.

Duke Gareth, Alanna, Gary, Myles, Raoul, and the Lord Provost, along with several other nobles sat around a long table. George Cooper had escaped, and Prince Jonathan was no where to be seen. They both disappeared on the same night. The men-at-arms who were supposed to be watching George had fallen asleep under enchantment.

"Either Cooper possesses magic we don't know of or he had help from a mage." Duke Gareth began. "But there was no trace of magic we could find. Even the Lioness looked in the cell using the stone from the Goddess and still saw nothing."

Alanna wanted to grin. She had lied to them. She had seen magic all over the cell, even some traces of Jon's Gift. She wouldn't tell them. She wouldn't even let them know that she knew. She kept her face straight. She looked as stiff as Lord Provost.

"He most likely kidnapped Prince Jonathan as his hostage. He said he wanted to get revenge on him." Lord Provost guessed

Raoul, Alanna, and Gary kept quiet. They knew what Jon did and they didn't want to get them in trouble. They believed in them.

Duke Gareth frowned. "Alanna, it troubles me that you're so quiet. I would've thought you would've said something sooner or later."

Alanna realized she had made a mistake by not saying anything. "I guess I'm just…."Alanna thought for the correct word to use without lying. "Worried."

"So am I." Gary added. He knew staying quiet for too long might cause suspicion.

They talked and talked about what they could do. It was decided that there would be search parties sent all over Tortall. Alanna, Gary and Raoul would also be part of the search parties.

"What if they find them?" Raoul asked Alanna and Gary in privet.

"We just have to hope that they don't. It'd be a mess if they were caught." Alanna answered.

All the sudden, the door opened and a dark figure walked in. "You know what really happened to Jon?" Alex was the figure. Was he eavesdropping on them?

'_Oh dear!'_ Alanna thought, _'This can't be good!'_

The three knights were silent.

"Do you?" Alex asked.

Neither of them knew what to say. If they said the wrong thing, Alex might find out and Jon could be in huge trouble. At this point, Alanna was glad she _didn't_ know where Jon and George were going!

"I think I hear my dad calling for me!" Gary rushed out of the room. Alanna made a mental note to kill him later.

"I forgot to groom my horse today! Don't wanna forget that!" Raoul excused himself and ran out.

Only Alanna and Alex were left. Alanna doubted that she would be able to excuse herself.

"Do you know what happed to Jon or not?" Alex seemed to get impatient.

"No." Alanna lied. Alex knew she was lying. It showed in her face which was a bright pink. "I just hope that….Jon's Ok. I have to…ahhh…..do something now." Alanna tried to run out just as Gary and Raoul had, but Alex stopped her.

"You're lying. What happed to Jonathan? Why are you, Gary, and Raoul acting so weird?"

Alanna froze. Alex's dark eyes were locked on her violet ones. She kicked herself mentally. She would kick her friends physically once she was done dealing with Alex.

To Alanna shock, and joy, a familiar face appeared. The red hair and beard along with purple eyes made her joyful and gave her a real excuse to get away from Alex.

"Thom! What are you doing here?" She asked in awe/.

"I heard what happened to the prince and the people here want me to see if I can find out where he is. I thought that we could be able to do a better job with both our Gifts." Alanna and Thom went into Alanna's room. Once she got in there, she made sure no on was spying and then spoke.

"Thom I have to show you something!" She quickly handed him the letter Jon left her and let him read it.

"So the rumors weren't true." He finally said.

**A/N: I feel like leaving a cliffhanger here!** **What will happen next. don't blame me entirly for the cliffy here, also blame school, wihch i have tomarrow. Leave a review if you want the next chapter. **


	14. Thom and Fires

**I'm sorry. It's been SOOOOOOOOOOO long since I've updated. But I've been busy. And sorry this chappy's short, you guys deserve more. But, writing at 11 o' clock makes your brain go dead, unfortunately for me, it really doesn't matter what time it is, my brains always dead. I'll update again faster next time. I promise.**

"Prince Jonathan is helping George? I thought he turned him in." Thom laid back in a chair.

"He did. Then he helped him escape. George is free!" Alanna explained to her twin. "So please don't tell anyone what really happened. Gary and Raoul also know but no one else." Alanna pleaded.

"I won't. Do you know where they are?"

Alanna shook her head. "I'm going to be in a search party looking for Jon. I hope that we _**don't**_ find him."

Thom and Alanna continued talking, and pretty soon Gary and Raoul walked in. When they came in, Alanna smiled sweetly while she approached them and kicked them both in the shin.

"Ow!" They both cried.

"Why'd you do that?" Gary complained, rubbing his shin.

"You left me to deal with Alex! Both of you did. If Thom hadn't showed up then Mithros knows what would've happened."

"Sorry!" Raoul apologized. "I panicked. I don't think Alex would've been able to handle the whole thing. I can't even. Both Jon and George are gone. I wasn't thinking of how you were going to handle it-" He noticed that Thom had been in the room. "Long time no see!" He tried changing the subject.

"By the way," Gary began, "we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"I hope they've gotten far." Alanna said worriedly. "Well, we better start packing."

Gary and Raoul left to start their own packing, while Thom helped Alanna.

"Don't you do anything without magic?" Alanna asked her twin. Thom laughed and shrugged at her question while using his Gift to help Alanna.

Meanwhile, Jon and George had disguised themselves so they wouldn't be recognized. They were now traveling, on foot. Through long, grassy plains. They didn't know how far they'd gotten when they decided to take a break. The only food they had was stale bread and crackers, dried meat and fruits, and water. They ate slowly and in silence. Trying not to eat too much, they stared out to the open night sky and dreamt about the girl they both loved: Alanna.

Remembering something he should've remembered earlier, was the fact the he could contact her. Telling George this, he quickly started a fire using grass and summoned his Gift. Pretty soon, a sapphire flame arose from the ground. Jon tried his best to reach Alanna, and then after a while, he did.

The image of Alanna started to come together. Her beautiful, copper hair and her eyes. Her wondrous purple eyes. There, they saw her with a man that looked just like her, except with a beard: Thom. They were packing. Why? Jon slowly spoke Alanna's name. She turned around to see the image of the prince and George.

"J-Jonathan?" She came towards the fire in her room. The prince was barely recognizable! She started to cry for some reason. "George?"

She started to ask them a million questions. But she was only able to get answers to a few of them. She explained about the search party being sent out in the morning, warning them to be careful.

"We will." Jon assured.

"An' Alanna," George began, "No matter how far we are, I'll still love you." Alanna cried some more. She wanted to tell her she loved him too, but she couldn't think straight. Jon started to accept the fact that he and Alanna would never truly be. She looked so happy with George. Happier then when she was with him. Maybe they would be better off with each other.

The fire slowly dimmed. Seeing the Lioness lifted both the men's hearts so they slept in peace……

**Would you care to leave a review? **


	15. Search Party

**I'm getting lazier about updating. Ugh. School's boring me and yeah…..I'm also disappointed with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. I'm glad people are reading and some are reviewing, but the lack of reviews are bringing me down (And the more reviews I get the more motivation I got to update faster. So at last, here is the next chapter! Sorry again, I had my state tests and stuff. Plus, I had to take them while I had a stuffy nose. I still do. On top of that my power was out for like 2 and half days.**

In the morning, Alanna woke at dawn and remembered that the search parties were being sent out today. So, she did her usual morning routine of washing herself, getting dressed and getting ready. Then, she got something to eat and went into the stables. She wasn't surprised to see Raoul and Gary also saddling up. She murmured good morning and did what her friends were also doing. Once they were saddled, they set out. Alanna was cautious from the beginning. She hoped they wouldn't run into Jon or George. Or if they did, the other knights in the search parties wouldn't recognize them.

They were traveling at a fast pace. Why wouldn't they? The heir to the throne was missing! They went on traveling for about five hours. In a thick forest, they had no idea how close they were close to Jon and George.

Jonathan heard knights murmuring, and no doubt George did too. If they spoke anything above a whisper, the knights would definitely hear them. But they didn't rick it. Why ha they stopped so often? Part of the reason they stopped so often was that they had gotten lost. They really had no idea where the trail had been so they had spent hours going in circles. But this was also a great time to put their plan into action. No, not yet. If they carried out their plans now, it may backfire and George could end up dead.

In the forest, the search party spilt up so they could cover more ground. Of course, Alanna, Gary, Raoul, and they later found out Alex was with them, all went together. That was a set back. Alex still had his suspicions and planned to question them later. He found this as an appropriate time.

"Can I ask something?" Alex said this as more of a statement rather than a question.

"You're going to anyway." Raoul mumbled to Alanna and Gary, who simply chuckled.

"You're all hiding something and I want to know what it is. If you don't I'll-" Alex was cut off by a rustle in the bushes. It was too big to be an animal. He hopped off his horse while his friends stared at him with confusion. Where was he going? As soon as Alex looked behind the bush, he saw a commoner looking like he was hiding from them. Alanna followed Alex's action by getting off her horse. What she saw was shocking. The 'commoner' was nothing more than George wearing a blond wig! He looked so...odd! Alanna could barely recognize him. This was nothing like the George Alanna saw last night. At least last night his hair had been the right color. Now it was...Too strange!

Alex saw no George in the commoner. Alanna doubted he had ever actually seen George.

But anyone who had known him for a long time could tell it was the dishonest King of Thieves under the wig. "Who are you?" Alex pointed his sword at George. When he didn't answer, he repeated himself.

"Alex, he's just a commoner." Gary tried backing Alex away, but that simply made him more suspicious.

"How do you know it's not Cooper? It might be." Alex was trying to get an answer out from them. "Unless, you know where he is." His dark eyes locked with violet ones. Why was he directing this to her?

"I don't." He's probably covered more ground than this. How long did he have to get away? He can't be this close." Alanna was lying. George was right in front of her and she was lying to Alex. She was thankful she had never made George and Alex meet. Most likely, Alex would've turned him in a long time ago if he had.

To make matters worse, a blue eyed prince was stalking through the forest, trying to avoid his friends. There was no doubt he would be recognized by them. He had known them for years. Plus, his disguise wasn't that hard to put together. He was simply dressed in the clothes he had rescued George with, only splattered with dirt, grass, muck, and possibly anything 'else' he might've fallen in. So Jonathan made as much noise as a mouse. His Coal black hair looked brown from the muck, but his sapphire eyes showed his true identity.

Alex took notice of the sudden silence. He knew the other knights hadn't had any luck, or else they would've blown their horns. Then, he saw something that doubled his suspicions. Out of the 'commoners' blond hair, there was something that seemed to be hair growing under it. The blond hair was a wig! Not letting his body show any hint of what he was about to do, he grabbed George's 'hair' and pulled it off. "You are Cooper!" He yelled. He looked at his friends. "You all knew. You knew this is the man who kidnapped Jonathan!"

"I have done a lot of dishonorable things but _never_ have I kidnapped." George stood and locked with Alex's eyes, looking like he was about to pull a knife out on him. Alanna took note of his broad shoulders and muscular arms. She had never realized how attractive he was. His hair and eyes looked wondrous. Though his hair was a little messy, it still looked somewhat attractive. Alanna snapped herself out of it. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. But in her mind, it was right. She really loved George and he loved her even when everyone else thought she was a guy.

"Then how do you explain your capturer's disappearance?" To Alanna, it seemed as if Alex knew more than it showed. Why was he so suspicious? "Are you two working together?" Alex's question was too much to be just a coincidence.

Reading her mind, George asked, "What makes ye say that?" Moving with cat-like grace, he knocked the sword out of Alex's hands and took off, though as Alex was running after him, he ran into someone he's known for years: Jonathan.

The prince stared at his friend, unsure on what to do. He was frozen in place. George was probably somewhere around here, watching the scene before him, while Alanna, Gary, and Raoul were staring at one another, not believing what was going on.

**Cliffy! Yay! I know the chapters not long but whatever. Please review! Please please please review! Thanks for reading.**


	16. Caught

**Ok, I'm speeding to update so bare with me! In the beginning of this chapter, I had some trouble of what to do, but I hope it turned out ok. **

**Thank you to a step into the Light, Kiari1112, Sagesther, BACswimma, and Tortall101 for reviewing! **

"Jon!" Alex cried.

"Alex?" Jonathan backed up. This could not be good.

Without warning, Alex pulled out the horn and blew it to signal the other knights looking for the prince to come. He had found him.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Alanna grabbed the horn out of his hands.

"Signaling the others. What are you doing?" Alex pointed his sword at Alanna. "Are you working with Cooper? Are you trying to get rid of Jon? What exactly has been going on with you? With all of you? I know you've been friend with that thief for years, but he kidnapped Jon-"

"He didn't kidnap me!" Jonathan cut Alex off. "And how'd you know we've been friends all these years?"

"Over heard you guys talking. Now, what the hell is going on?"

"We'll tell you as soon as you put the sword down." Alanna shot.

A wicked grin appeared on Alex's face. "No. Tell me the story or else I won't hesitate to kill you, _Lioness_." Alex spat the name.

"Put the sword down, Alex." Raoul brought out his sword.

"We don't want any accidents. So just put it away." Gary pointed his at Alex also.

Alex looked around. "Who said it'll be an accident if I kill her?"

No one moved. Alex was pointing with his sword at Alanna, while Gary, Raoul, and Alanna were pointing their swords at Alex. Jon was unarmed and was just staring around in shock.

"Put the swords down." George came up behind Alex while holding a knife at his neck. "You harm anyone and you're dead."

Everyone froze. The slightest movement could be a challenge. Breaths were held.

Alex gave a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" George scowled.

Alex took his time to answer.

"You're surrounded." As soon as he said that, arrows began to fly. Unknown Totallan knights attacked. George was the main target. Alanna, Gary, and Raoul were trying to defend George. They were trying to help him escape. That was all that mattered.

They fought for an hour straight. Alanna was tiring, and so were her friends. They were sweat soaked beneath their armor. At last, they were all knocked out.

Alanna bolted up. She was unsure of what was going on. Where was she? She looked around and felt the hard stone around her. She was in jail!

"Hey! What's going on? What the meaning of this?" Alanna yelled.

"We're in jail." Gary answered from the cell next to her.

"Y'know, for helping George?" Raoul's voice came to her.

"This is insane!" She yelled.

"Tell me about it." George groaned.

"Hey! Calm down, will you?" one of the knights watching over them ordered.

Alanna, being short tempered and stubborn as she is yelled at them, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? WE'RE IN JAIL! HOW CAN WE BE CALM IF WE'RE LOCKED UP?"

The door to the chamber opened and men walked into the cells, chaining the knights and thief and taking them away.

Alanna decided it would be best to just go along. She could at least still keep her dignity.

They walked into a large courtroom. The same courtroom they had held George's hearing.

There were nobles seated around the room. In the center, sat the Lord Provost.

"Alanna of Trebond, Gareth of Naxen the younger, Raoul of Goldenlake and George Cooper, you are all sentenced to treason against the heir. What do you all have to say to defend yourselves?" Lord Provost began.

Alanna looked around. Duke Gareth was sitting in utter shock. Some of the best knights in Tortall were in court for treason. Not to mention they were the Prince's best friends!

"Treason?" Someone yelled. They turned heads to see Jonathan at the door. "They weren't committing treason!" Jonathan was furious. "They're all my friends! The whole rumor you started saying George kidnapped me is a hundred percent FALSE! I rescued him. Alanna, Gary, and Raoul were all trying to help George not get killed! Weather you knew it or not, but he has been helping us all these years. If it wasn't for him, we never would've been warned about Tusaine a few years back."

Dead silence.

"George has been my friend ever since I was about eleven." Alanna began. He's taught me wrestling so that I could overcome a bully in my page years. If it wasn't for him, I would've been a mess trying to keep my secret while turning into a woman. He's been helping us all, even if most of us didn't know. And I don't care if he is a thief. I trust him with my life!"

George smiled at Alanna. Somehow, he knew they would get through this.

Lord Provost was silent. Also confused. Prince Jonathan had first turned in Cooper, but is now defending him.

"I know what you're thinking." Jonathan began once again. "You're thinking why am I defending George if I turned him in? The reason is because I have seen the flaws in my actions. I was jealous. I felt that Alanna and I belonged together. But I noticed that she was falling in love with George, and I quickly became jealous. I thought that if George was gone, Alanna would be mine. But I was wrong. I let my own jealousy push me into betraying a friend. And so I got him out of jail, left Alanna a note, telling her that I had made a mistake and that I would correct my mistake. I was planning to return once George was safe. But we were caught and returned here. I guess Alanna was right. I am spoiled and used to getting whatever I want. I guess I learned my lesson."

Lord Provost brooded over this. "There will be a ten minute recess. And then I will make the final judgment."

**Mwaahahhaha!! Cliffhager-ish! Please don't forget to review! I will be leaving for camp on Sunday morning so no more updates for at least two or three more weeks! **

**Please click the little button on the bottom of the page saying "Submit a review!" **

**Guh the chapter drove me crazy! I hate these court scenes! **


	17. Judgement day

**Ok so sorry it's been like...3 months is it? WTF? Three months! Was I in a coma or something? **

**But sorry it's been forever since I updated. I have excuses but I don't want to bore you. But be happy I'm updating. **

Alanna paced around the room. The ten minute recess was hard to stand. However, George's smile helped her hang on. Along with her friends to help her out.

"I really am sorry." Jonathan mumbled to Alanna.

"It's ok Jon. I know." Alanna forced the weakest grin possible at the moment.

George stood next to Alanna. "Lass. Maybe after this I'll turn into a decent citizen."

Alanna looked down. "What if there is no 'after'?"

Raoul looked at Alanna with a face of shock. "You are not saying we're dead."

"I'm just saying maybe!" Alanna protested.

A familiar bearded mage approached them. "And I thought I would be the one getting trialed before you." Thom joked with his sister.

"What have you heard of the judgment?" Jonathan asked him.

Thom shook his head. "Nothing yet. But I know they can't behead the heir of the throne. And Duke Gareth will probably object to his son's execution. Alanna is liked by a lot, as is Raoul. I can't guarantee anything. But if they do, the finest knights of the realm will be lost."

Gary smiled. "Compliments before a life changing decision."

Alanna sighed.

"Don't worry." Thom patted Alanna's back. "You'll make it out alive."

"I hope."

Lord Provost, after speaking to other important nobles for about an hour instead of ten minutes, finally called everyone back for the final judgment.

"This was a hard choice indeed." He began grimly. "But the decision is final." He paused. "Alanna of Trebond. Gareth of Naxen. Raoul of Goldenlake. And Prince Jonathan of Conte, you are pardoned. George Cooper you are sentenced to death in less then an hour."

Alanna's mouth dropped, as did her friends.

"NO!" She screamed. "That's not fair! Doesn't Jonathan have any decision in this? He is the future king after all!"

"This decision is the best for the country. It's been decided by the highest ranked nobles."

Alanna fought back the urge to use violence. She could do nothing about her temper though. "It's not the best! It's the worst! You can't kill George. I've known him for years! I trust him with my life! Please don't do this!" Alanna was half ordering, half begging.

There was no vocal response. Only the shaking of Lord Provost's head. "I'll let you say your final good-byes."

Alanna turned to George. "I'll be alright lass. I know it." He tried comforting Alanna. "Just don't give me the tears. I can't stand seein' ye cry." Alanna buried her face in George's shirt.

"There has to be a way to stop this. I don't want to see you die. Please..."

George stroked Alanna's hair. "And I don't want to see you do upset. But what can I do lass? I can't get out of this situation."

"You're not actually giving up, are you? There has to be a way. There's just has to!"

George shook his head in apology.

"George I love you. Please don't-"

"I love ye too. Sorry lass. I really am." George embraced Alanna warm and tight.

**This was an EXTREMELY hard chapter to write. That's why it's so short. I'm sorry it sucks. **

**Please review. Don't yell at me for being cruel!!**


	18. The End pt 1 out of 3

**Hey everyone! AliaraGen is back and not dead. Yay! Ugh. I hate this chapter. It's so hard to write!!!!!!!! **

**Yes, this is the end. Just so you know, this Chapter has _3_ seperate parts. This one(main), and two others(that probebly have not been posted yet). The two have _alternate endings._ Let me repeat: ALTERNATE. You can read one or two. But just read and review sil vous plait! **

They began to tie George up. This was out of Alanna's hands. She couldn't watch this....No...She couldn't.

Jonathan didn't dare look up. He knew this was his entire fault. That if his own feelings hadn't gotten into the way, George would still be alive and well.

"So this is it?" Raoul asked Alanna, Jon, and Gary. "We're all giving up?"

"What else can we do? It's not like we can have George kidnapped right before the exe-" Alanna began.

"When have the rules ever stopped you, 'Alan'?" Raoul asked Alanna, one eyebrow raised, his mind already forming a plan.

* * *

George was ready to face his death. He couldn't see his friends but he knew they were around. He wondered who would be the Rouge after him. Would anyone be able to run it like him? Of course not. Maybe. Who knows?

And what would become of Tortall? He'd actually been doing his own part for the country and all they said in return was' Oh well you're going to die now'?

That's messed up. But society itself is messed up, isn't it? All the rich people have power while others prosper but they look like complete barbarians in the eyes of nobles. It's a funny thing actually.....

Duke Gareth began rose to speak. "George Cooper's final words will now be heard."

A stiff silence fell over to crowd.

George glared. "Ye want me to say sorry? I'm not. I'm proud of my job and I don't give a damn of what ye think."

Though he wouldn't let it show, inside he was hoping for any god still watching over him to show him some mercy.

"Is that all?" Duke Gareth asked.

George sighed. I can only come up with what I truly wanted to say after I'm dead so it won't make a difference either way."

Isn't there ANY god watching over him? Perhaps it is only the Black God who hasn't abandoned the thief.

"Well then...."

The executioner grinned for the long awaited moment.

* * *

**Yes, it's short. But thats what you get. The alternate endings will be posted shortly(maybe...depends how lazy i am)**

**_Dont forget to review!!!!!_**


End file.
